Talk:The Long Road (Dragon Age II)
Extra Companion Interaction Not sure where to put this, and I've not done a through test of all outcomes, but so far... Isabella and Aveline go at each other if you have her (Bella) in the party when you give the gifts to Donnic. Aveline will ask how easy it was for you and your current romance to get together. You get extra dialogue if you actually have Aveline in your party when entering the bar. Anders will chew Aveline out a bit if you bring him to the bar and you use the snarky response. (not sure if he does on any other responses.) You get +5 friendship with Aveline in the bar if you tell her to "trust her friends" You get +10 rivalry with Isabella if she's in the party during the tavern portion. --Lia Cousland (talk) 18:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) * Having Isabella in the party at the Hanged Man got +5 Rivalry with Aveline on one playthrough, but nothing from Isabella (comments or Friendship/Rivalry). --Morgan-wolf (talk) 06:48, March 18, 2011 (UTC) * I got the +10 rivalry from Isabella because she was in the party, I did not see this though "If you flirt with her throughout the quest, Hawke express his/her jealousy during certain cutscenes." so I'm not exactly sure what they meant, unless it applies to male Hawke only. I'm a female mage Hawke, humorous/sarcastic personality. I did the quest with Fenris, Varric and Merrill. Flirted every chance I had and never used aggressive choices. At the end, in Aveline's office I end up with +5 friendship if, when she asks if I ever thought about something between her and me I say "No, never.", and -5 if I say "It would have been epic." So, in essence, she's the only companion that appears gay, but is exclusively straight, and apparently homophobic.... Not sure how I ended up with only +5 when it looked like I should have gotten more from what I read here, but maybe I got some earlier and missed it.Phthartic (talk) 23:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Outcomes Just in case a few question the outcomes of the quests, I provided screenshots. Kissing http://img638.imageshack.us/i/screenshot2011031323153.jpg/ Questioning possible relations http://img189.imageshack.us/i/screenshot2011031323391.jpg/ Failure to Link I noticed that the http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_companions_quests_in_Dragon_Age_II page had a disconnected link for "The Long Road" as it shows as "The Long Road (Quest)" within the list. I tried to change it to "The Long Road (quest)" (lowercase q) as this is the current incarnation of the page. However, despite my efforts as using proper syntax... the parenthesis and word "quest" evaporate and the effort fails. Tried to fix the situation with a rename and it got worse. Worse still, clicking UNDO on the list of changes for the page was not working at all. I closed my browser, cleared cache, logged in again, clicked UNDO on my changes again... but the changes were not undone. Very Sorry! I'm reporting the problem to admin staff now. --djstale (talk) 05:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Issue has been reported to Tierrie. --djstale (talk) 05:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) @ Wounded Coast There's already something about the traps, "spawning" after lighting the signals--really detailed, too. There are more spawns: * Raiders, Raider Archers and a Raider Assassin at the second signal, after lighting the first; a lootable Corpse, too * Slavers together with a Slaver Mage at the third signal, after lighting the second; a lootable Sack, too Shouldn't this be mentioned here, too? And a sentence about Aveline leaving the party if brought to the Coast at this stage of the quest? Would be helpful for deciding whom to take into your party. I could write this, but wanted to be sure that those enemies are common and not only appear on nightmare difficulty or something … -- CompleCCity (talk) 10:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC)